


Leaving For A Bit

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Charlie and Vaggie Leave For A Bit
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 7





	Leaving For A Bit

Angel was sitting in the lobby as he was taking a break from one of this therapy sessions with Charlie. He had checked to see if their had been any messages from Valentino but their hadnt been any. 

He was glad honestly. He hated that creep. As he sat their he watched Vaggie talking to Charlie

They both saw him looking at them so they moved inside the office

Angel shrugged and continued looking at his phone. Soon both Charlie and Vaggie left the office and walked up to Angel Dust. 

"Angel were going on...well on a date so...I want you to be on your best behavior. Alastor is going to watch this place" Vaggie said her eye twitching when she said that name. 

"Smiles....let me guess hes still doing that whole deal huh? He hasnt broken it yet?" Angel asked. Vaggie shook her head. 

"No....but anyway look I want you to be on your best behavior tonight okay? Will you do that for me...I know you've improved so it shouldn't be hard for you but if you do mess something up I wont be mad." Vaggie said. Angel sniffled getting emotional at that. 

"Thanks Vaggie I appreciate it" He said sniffling Vaggie patted his back and smiled. 

"No problem." She said. Soon Charlie came our wearing a dinner dress. 

"Ready baby~" Charlie chuckled. Vaggie looked at her up and down and moaned. 

"Yes I'm ready You look amazing tonight~" Vaggie laughed. Charlie giggled at that. 

"You look pretty cute yourself. Charlie giggled. Angel rolled his eye ball. 

"We get it you love eachother get a room" He said sighing. Vaggie almost got mad but Charlie stopped her and begged her to calm down which she did. Angel shook his head. 

"Come on let's go Vaggie let's go he will be okay..." Charlie said trying to reassure her girlfriend. Vaggie thought about it and sighed. 

"Fine but try not to do any drugs." Vaggie warned nicely tryng to make sure Angel didn't relapse. Angel nodded and then hugged her. 

"I'll try my best Vaggie...I'll try..." He said Vaggie nodded smiling really wanting to see him succeed. Soon afterwords they left. 

A few hours after Charlie and Vaggie got back after a long night Angel was at the hotel. As they walked into the hotel Vaggies concern for Angel grew so she privately pulled him aside. 

What did you do while I was gone" She said raising an eyebrow. 

"I made a painting" Angel said. Vaggie jumped for Joy hearing this and after clearing up anything that could be perceived as bad Angel could go on to his room and did just that. He couldnt afford any more interuptions. He had a friend to talk to


End file.
